


5:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's decaying fingers stroked his face.
Kudos: 1





	5:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's decaying fingers stroked his face and she remained with her father.

THE END


End file.
